The Black Istari
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: Severus Snape is taken into Middle Earth to fulfill his forefathers role and help win a war.
1. Prologue

The Black Istari

In the days of old, even older than the elves, there was a powerful Istari. More powerful than the others even the white. However, he was shunned by the other Istari for his name: The Black Istari, yes there was white, brown, blue, and grey but black most unheard of.

The Black Istari had control over a pack of wargs about 20 strong, then he could control the ravens, and then the trees themselves which he was the one who helped the elves create the Ents.

Unfortunately, the Black Istari was still shunned even though he had done great deeds it wasn't good enough so he left. Telling his followers that his heir and last descendant would come and aid them and Middle Earth in its time of need. Yet, even the Black Istari didn't know when or how his descendant would arrive.

So with a heavy heart he left but he told his elf friends of Rivendell and Lothlorien of his leaving and his prophesy.

And then into a new world the Black Istari went and his name was Severo.


	2. To Fulfill a Promise

Chapter 1

Severus POV

I just gave Harry my memories and as they ran to view them I let myself fall into darkness.

TIME SKIP

I awoke again but I was standing up I was still bloody but as I looked down I gasped...I saw myself laying dead on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. I then realized that I was dead and probably going to hell.

"Follow...me."

I heard a voice I snapped my head around but saw no one.

"Follow...me...please."

I heard it again and it led into the forest, I walked towards it and as I got closer I felt what felt like layers of my magic peal off and then put back on only greater in strength. I kept walking following the voice, I then came to a pond.

"Look...in...the...water."

I did as the voice said and looked into it and there I saw a beautiful woman looking at me from the pool, smiling softly, her hand was stretched out towards me and she said, "Time to come home and fulfill your destiny Black Istari."

I raised my eyebrow but then I felt a wave of magic and soon I plummeted into a bright white and gold light. I don't know how long I'd fallen but I landed on a bed of green grass. I looked around and saw a road and there a sign that read, 'The Shire' 1/2 mile. I brushed myself off and walked towards this Shire.

Hey, I know I said this was going to be a romance but I made a poll here to see who it should be with Sev.

Aragorn

Legolas

Haldir

Elrond

Thrandruil

Glorfindel

Boromir

Let me know what you all think and send a review please!


	3. The Shire

Ok thanks for your votes please keep them coming!

Aragorn-2  
>Legolas-4<br>Thranduil-3  
>Glorfindel-1<br>Haldir-1  
>Elrond-1<br>Eomer-1  
>Faramir-1<p>

Also to answer a question from a review I received yes, this is kind of the transformation like Gandalf from grey to white.

On with the story!

The Shire

Severus continued to walk down a dirt road silently taking in the peace and quiet that he rarely got. Soon though as he came over a hill he heard laughter, shouting, talking, and others to. He got to the top and saw a village market! They looked like children to him but they were bargaining and trading all sorts of things that he could see. He walked down the hill and walked over the bridge into the marketplace but the people stopped talking and stared at him, he looked back and said, "What are you all looking at?" That got them to look away and continue on their conversations.

Severus hated being the center of attention and that seemed to be what he had become. So on he walked until he came upon the little village itself. He saw children running around playing and their parents gardening their little gardens. But the odd thing was that their homes were burrowed in the little hills but they were homes none the less. As Severus was walking the children stopped playing and followed him. Severus knew that the children were following him but made no comment.

He continued walking until he stopped and said, "If you children have a question for me then ask me."

The children stopped and looked down sheepishly until a boy walked up to him and upon closer inspection Severus couldn't help but notice the large feet they had and slightly pointed ears they had.

One of the children a small boy with black hair asked, "Are you an elf?"

Severus scoffed and said, "No I'm not an elf. I am a wizard."

The children then looked at each other until a little girl asked, "Is that an Istari?"

Severus cocked his eyebrow and pondered until a soft gentle voice whispered in his head, "yes...wizard to you...is Istari to...us."

Severus then looked down at the children and nodded, "Yes, I'm and Istari."

This got the children squealing and soon they grabbed Severus's hands and dragged him to a small field and soon the children were playing once again but insisting that Severus join them. It only took about 5 minutes before Severus finally gave in and he chased the children, playing tag and hide-and-seek.

TIME SKIP

It was about 4 hours later that the children were all going home. Severus decided he could stay in the woods but a small hand grabbed his own and tugged him along. Severus looked down and saw it was the black haired boy.

"You can stay with me and my Uncle. He likes company...sometimes." said the little boy pulling Severus along a path up to a lone home in a hill up on the top. As Severus was being pulled along the little boy introduced himself, "I'm Frodo Baggins and my Uncle is Bilbo Baggins."

So the little boy...Frodo continued to talk to Severus all the way up the hill to the top. Finally, Frodo stops and opens the door shouting, "Uncle! I brought a guest!"

"Oh really Frodo? And who might...that...be?" asked a stunned older male looking at Severus with wide eyes and then looking at Frodo. "Ummm...Frodo who is this?" He asks quietly

"This is an Istari...I forgot to ask you for your name?" Frodo say looking up at Severus.

"Severus Snape is my name Frodo and you must be Mr. Bilbo Baggins I presume?" asked Severus curtly

"Oh indeed I am." said Bilbo and then shaking Severus's hand. "Well come on in and make yourself comfortable. I was just getting our dinner ready. Frodo, will you help Mr. Snape get comfortable?"

Frodo took Snape's hand and led him to a chair that was surprisingly comfortable. Severus nodded his thanks and looked around the room from where he was seated.

Bilbo soon came in with a tray of tea and some small sandwiches. "Now dinner will be done soon Mr. Snape but may I ask where are you from and where are you going?" Something urged Severus to tell the little man and so he told him...leaving nothing out and so when he showed him the scar of Nagini's bite Bilbo Baggins looked thoughtful.

"Well since that mark on your neck is real then your story is very much true my friend. And I am sorry for what has happened to you. However, I think you can find some good peace here in The Shire or anywhere in Middle Earth." replied Bilbo honestly then they all adjourned to eat some dinner.

TIME SKIP WITH GLITTER!

For the past 3 years Severus has learned a lot about these Hobbits (As he has learned to find out they are called), also their habits and more so. He became a friend of the Hobbits and was asked many times to help settle disputes (mostly over the 'your tree is over my fence' type of disputes). However, Severus liked this lifestyle but soon he knew he would have to wander a bit because for some reason he felt a stirring in his blood to find new things and strangely enough to find a place to call home.

So with a heavy heart Severus Snape bad farewell to the quaint life in the Shire, promising to come back when he could. So on a bright and cool morning he had packed some things that Bilbo gave him (mostly clothes, food, etc.) he left and went on to find what he was searching for.

OK, that was all good so please review for me!

Also here are what the future chapter are probably going to be named (probably) with a hint of what might happen there.

Lost land of Arnor (Where he makes his staff or finds the Ent wives maybe some new powers or his actual castle home of his ancestor)

Weather Hills (finds a few loyal followers or just some more powers idk)

Rivendell (meets Elrond and makes some more friends also maybe a few more findings of history)

Dunland/Fangorn (meets his Raven followers and Ents maybe another place for home)

Lothlorien (meets the elves and some new stuff)

Mirkwood (Causes mayhem because he rides and can control the spiders or saves Legolas etc.)

Erebor (Makes friends with the Dwarves and manages to make Mithril) I want him to have that armour indefinatly

Border of Mordor (gets some more followers mostly those weird dragon things the Ringwraiths ride only 4 maybe)

Gondor/Rohan (Befriends the Merias and those kingdoms of men but in Rohan's Border makes friends and more followers of Wargs especially a White-warg)

OH forgot to mention this takes place about 20-30 years after Smaug. And the journey around M.E. takes a good 10-15 years depending on my mood.

I own nothing except my soon to be living OC's!


End file.
